Happy hungergames Prim
by kaffebonan
Summary: En kort berättelse om Prim som blir utvald till årets hungerspel och tvingas tävla mot andra människor.


_Happy Hungergames_

Primerose Everdeen. Namnet ekade i hela distrikt området. Ögonen vacklade och temperaturen sjönk, plötsligt låg jag i en famn. En välbekant doft, inte ren men heller inte smutsig.

-Prim?!

En välbekant röst också, men betydligt renare än hon själv. Min syster, Katniss Everdeen, en segrare från förra årets hungerspel.

-Primerose Everdeen!

Den där rösten skärs igenom öronen så det var inte min syster eller min mamma som skrek ut mitt namn en gång till, utan den fula tanten klädd som vanligt i rosa. Jag får plötsligt kraft att ställa mig upp. Jag tittar upp och blicken fastnar på Katniss, inga tårar har börjat komma, inte än i alla fall.

-Det är okej Katniss!

Det var inte alls okej.

-Prim...

Utan att röra på huvudet snurrar jag ögonen åt olika håll, alla stirrar och tystnaden är obeskrivlig det ända jag ser är tre fingrar uppe ovanför deras huvuden. Jag kommer dö innan jag ens har kommit till huvudstaden tänkte jag. Katniss ledde mig till trappan och rättade till min ankstjärt innan jag hann kliva upp på första trappsteget. Väl uppe på den så kallade scenen ser jag mamma, blek och mager som vanligt. Men det var en större oro i hennes blick nu än när Katniss tog min plats förra året, kanske för att hon vet att jag inte har någon chans. Sedan slog det mig att jag borde inte vara själv här, jag hade rätt. Vem var han? varför kände jag igen han så?

-Chris Mellark!

Namnet ropades ut samtidigt som jag sa det för mig själv i huvudet, Peetas bror! Hans äldre bror varför jag vet att han är äldre är för det första pga skägget och för det andra har jag ett svagt minna av att mamma har sagt något om att han inte har några yngre bröder. Han såg ut att inte vara det minsta rädd eller berörd medans jag var skräckslagen och blev röd i ögonen SAMTIDIGT som blicken fortfarande svackade på mig.

Sedan gick allt så fort, vi leddes bort från scenen och in i små rum. Jag får kallakårar av att va här, det här va exakt de rummet Katniss stod i förra året och jag hade panik över att hon skulle åka bort och kanske aldrig komma hem igen. Nu var det tvärtom nu var det hon som kom in skräckslagen med mamma hack i häl.

-Katniss!

Jag slängde mig i hennes famn och fick syn på mamma över hennes axel

-Mamma!

Åter igen slängde jag min i någon annans famn. Katniss fick tag i min arm.

-Prim, du måste lyssna på mig. Jag hade tagit din plats igen om jag kunde men jag och Peeta måste vara era mentorer. Du är smart, använd de!

Mamma grät, jag grät och jag visste att jag aldrig skulle få se henne igen.

-Det här är inget farväl Prim, ja lovar.

Mammas röst lät osäker men jag försökte intala mig själv att den lät övertygande men det lugnade mig inte alls.

En tågresa som gick alltför långsamt. Folkmassor som trängde sig för att se oss. Jag pratade inte med någon, jag ville inte prata med någon. Det ända som jag ville var att komma hem till smörblomma och krypa ner i min säng och gosa med han.  
Katniss och Peeta försökte hela tiden prata om hur och vad vi skulle göra när vi väl spelade. Spelade? Måste ha varit det roligaste spelet någonsin, eller hur?

Dumt gjort kanske men jag lyssnade inte. Det jag tänkte på var att jag ville dö en snabb död, helst gömd så ingen kunde se mig när jag dog.  
- SEK KVAR!  
Ropade en röst ut i högtalarna som var betydligt lugnare än jag själv. Det här är orättvist, tretton år gammal och döende. Jag hade ingen talang att slåss , ingen styrka att försvara mig med, jag hade ingenting.

Glastubens dörrar öppnades med ett pysande ljud och fick mig att tystna.  
- 10 9 8 7...

Den hårda kalla vinden fick mig att rysa till, den isiga snön fick mig att ta händerna för ansiktet, jag öppnade en springa mellan fingrarna och fick se att runt om mig stod det tjugotre andra tävlade, deras ögon var lika hungriga efter att döda som mina var lika hungriga på att springa där ifrån. Kölden bet hård i hela kroppen. Jag tiddade bort mot Chris som såg ut att ha samma min från den dagen han blev vald tills nu. Tiden tickade neråt och 1 min kvar till att allt började.

Men det hände något oväntat, 2 sekunder innan signalen hade gått sprang Chris bort ifrån ''sin'' plast och en eldsvåda kom plötsligt till.  
- En tjuvstart kan kosta en livet redan från början.

Rösten kom från luften och sedan blev det tyst. Nu såg alla ut som mig, panikslagna.

Djupt inne i glaciären, där vattendropparna hinner frysa till is innan dom har hunnit landa till marken sitter jag. Stelfrusen försöker jag tugga i mig en fryst rävsvans som jag hade sparat till en nödsituation, vilket det här var. Jag hade inte dödad någon och hade aldrig gått in med den inställningen att göra det heller. Allt jag hade gjort var att lura bort dom andra från mig och lura dom till varandra. Ni fattar. Smart? Fruktansvärt smart.

Hemma i distrikt 12 var det mörkt. Alla visste att jag skulle dö, även jag men jag var inte rädd längre utan det jag ville var att sluta frysa.  
-så kallt de är...  
mumlade jag för mig själv. Plötsligt hörde jag sången som Katniss brukade sjunga för mig och mina ögonlock fälldes ner sakta.  
Jag fall i en djup sömn, en sömn som jag aldrig skulle kunna bli väckt av.


End file.
